vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hades Izanami
|-|Izanami= |-|As Imperator= Summary Hades Izanami (冥王・イザナミ, Meiō: Izanami), also known as just Izanami (イザナミ), being one of the primary antagonists of the BlazBlue series, was the Imperator of the Novus Orbis Librarium before being absorbed by Noel during the events of Centralfiction. She is actually the drive of the girl inside the Master Unit: Amaterasu. Izanami is currently the host of the body of Saya, the younger sister of Ragna the Bloodedge and Jin Kisaragi who is also the basis for the design of the Murakumo Units and Noel Vermillion. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A physically, 2-A, likely Low 1-C with Hax. Name: Hades Izanami Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Imperator Librarius, Drive Manifestation Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (type 1, 2 and 3 the need for sustenance due to being death and a Prime Field Device), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 8; Has a life link of some sort with Noel. As death itself, she cannot be killed), Non-Corporeal (Izanami doesn't have a true physical body), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Izanami is the embodiment of death in the Blazblue world, eternal, incapable of dying, dragging the rest of the world) Regeneration (At least Mid-Godly, possibly higher; Is capable of surviving Doomsday]), Non-Physical Interaction (Can manipulate incorporeal spirits), Enhanced Senses (Can navigate through the boundary, an infinite space of nothing), Acausality (Type 1 and 2; Is stated to have her time ended), Weapon Mastery, Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing her power), Master Hand-to-hand Combatant, Forcefield Creation (Can make a barrier), Fire Manipulation (via Flaming Dome), Alternate Future Display (Can show alternate realities to the characters), Flight, Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Can travel across the Embryo at will), Technology Manipulation (Hacked all the speakers throughout the world to give a PSA), Homing Attack, Energy Manipulation, Resurrection (Can revive as long as Amaterasu exists), Summoning (Can summon ghosts to fight), Gravity Manipulation (Can pin someone down with gravity), Illusion Creation (Can make illusions of herself), Status Effect Inducement and Curse Manipulation (Can bind and induce curses), Time Stop, Death Manipulation (Is Death itself), Sealing (Sealed Ragna within the Embryo), Clairvoyance (Was capable of predicting what Ragna's plan was near flawlessly), Stealth Mastery (Was able to be undetected by Rachel), Statistics Amplification (Amped Takamagahara to the point that it can overpower Noel), Mind Manipulation (Used the Mind Eater on Tsubaki), Immortality Negation (Threatened Terumi in Hazama's body even though she knows his immortality), Possession (Uses mainly vessels in order to exist), Telepathy (Used telepathy to Tsubaki), Phenomena Intervention (Is capable of creating Phenomena Interventions), Void Manipulation (Was stated to be able to send Nine into nothingness), Reactive Evolution (Scales from Lambda, who is stated to be evolving by Relius), Soul Manipulation (Can consume souls), Absorption (Scales from Nu, who's able to absorb beings into herself to grow in power), Air Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; is able to utilize Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the following: Transmutation (She's unfazed by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies as well as reducing the power of others), Heat Manipulation (Unnaffected by the intense heat from the Cauldron), Absorption (Is unnaffected by the Black Beast's absorption), Phenomena Intervention (Completely unaffected by Noel, and the Embryo's phenomena intervention), Mind Manipulation and Information Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities, is also immune to the effects of the Embryo, which was capable of mind wiping those that can withstand the boundary and Hazama/Terumi's Ouroboros chains), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies the senses of the user), Power Nullification (Was capable of using her powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Death Manipulation (Is unaffected by the effects of the Immortal Breaker), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As the Imperator, she should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from these effects), Information Analysis (Couldn't be analyzed by Lambda), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Could withstand Yukianesa's strikes, which can freeze Azrael and erode away life), Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly) and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax, can withstand the blows of the Azure, which is far superior to the Nox Nyctores, which are also superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Deconstruction (Is capable of being near a Black Beast without deconstructing as it's stated to do in Phase Shift), Technology Manipulation (Is unaffected by the effects of Seithr, which can mess with technology), Physics Manipulation (Could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Hacking (Scales from Lambda, who was able to break out of Relius' fail-safe), Precognition (Scales from Lambda, who's unpredictable to Terumi), Spatial Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Was able to withstand Bolverk, a Nox Nyctores which can pierce through space), Paralysis Inducement (Is capable of fighting Hakumen without being paralyzed), Chaos Manipulation (Resists the boundary, which turns everything to spiraling chaos), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by the Cauldron), Law Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation and Light Manipulation (Prime Fields are supposed to be part of the Black Beast, a being outside of Logic), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Was able to live without a soul prior to possessing Saya's body) Attack Potency: Large Planet level physically (Stated that she could, with difficulty, replicate Requiem's feat of atomizing both the Earth and the Moon), Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level with Hax (Amplified Takamagahara to the point that it overpowers Noel. Capable of causing Doomsday which destroys infinite possibilities of the timeline and recreate anew). Speed: At least FTL (Can keep up with Ragna) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level (Can battle Azrael, Hakumen and Terumi and receive very little to no injury, and can easily take blows from Azure Ragna) Stamina: Very High Range: Planetary normally. Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal with Hax Standard Equipment: Exodus Ark allows her to activate Yasakani no Magatama. Intelligence: Extremely Intelligent. Able to create a plan that will destroy nigh-omniscient supercomputer and able to succeed with high probability. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Phenomenon Intervention: Is an ability that is called "The Power of the God". It can change its target's state from "exist" to "not exist" and vice versa. If it cannot be determined if the target actually "exists" or not, it is almost impossible to perform a Phenomenon Intervention. Since a sudden disappearance of the target would shock those surrounding it, their memories are altered. Phenomenon Intervention also allows the user to erase one reality and overwrite it with another (a different world that is a result of an existing possibility). In other words, it imposes a result of a certain phenomenon from a parallel world into the current world. It changes a possibility into reality. *'Ghost Peak Strike (骸峰の撃, ''Gaihō no Geki):' Izanami summons the ghost of a large head to attack her opponent. *'Thunderbolt Lance (灯雷の矛, Tōrai no Hoko):' Izanami disappears for a brief moment, and then lunges at the opponent. She can teleport to the ground to attack the opponent if she performs this move while in the air. *'Shield of Dreams (夢重の盾, Mujū no Tate):' Izanami encases herself in a rib cage shaped shield to block physical attacks. *'Bulwark (夢重の剛, Mujū no Gō):' Izanami summons several spirits, launching the opponent slightly. *'Flaming Dome (天蓋の火, Tengai no Hi):' Izanami conjures a blast of blue fire, and then launches it at the opponent. This attack can be charged, increasing the size of the sphere. *'Arms of Sympathy (憐華の戎, Renge no Kai):' Izanami descends while in the air, with an aura shaped like a skeleton. *'Distant Affection (慈愛の悠, Jiai no Yū):' Izanami grabs onto her opponent, then drains their life force, adding it to her own. *'Droplet (雫, Shizuku):' Summons Yasakani no Magatama, with its center being the position of the opponent, resulting in them being electrocuted. *'Orchid (蘭, Araragi):' Izanami sends Yasakani no Magatama forward, spinning to attack the opponent. *'Stake of Supremacy (覇禅の杭, Hazen no Kui):' Izanami kicks directly upwards, then follows it up with a series of attacks. She then grabs her opponent, diving with them into the ground and finishing it by launching them into the air, kicking them back down into the ground. *'Hour of Nihility (虚無の刻, Kyomu no Koku):' Izanami grabs the opponent, and then freezes time for a moment. *'Moment of Benevolence (仁拾の刻, Jintō no Koku):' Izanami builds up energy in a dark sphere, and then releases it, freezing time for a moment. Gallery Hades_Izanami_(Emblem,_Crest).png|Emblem of Izanami. Chibi_Hades_Izanami.png|Izanami's chibi portrait BlazBlue CentralFiction - Yomotsuhirasaka (Izanami theme)|YOMOTSUHIRASAKA, the theme of Izanami. Awesome Video Game Music 152; The World's End (Unlimited Izanami)|World's End, the theme of Unlimited Izanami. BlazBlue CentralFiction - Bloodline (Jin or Ragna Vs Izanami theme)-0|Bloodline, the theme of Ragna/Jin fighting Izanami. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:BlazBlue Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Sadists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Probability Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Causality Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Illusionists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Curse Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Possession Users Category:Telepaths Category:Quantum Users Category:Fate Users Category:Void Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Concept Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Air Users Category:Perception Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Arc System Works Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Gods Category:Time Travelers Category:Paralysis Users Category:Law Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Data Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Phenomena Intervention Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1